


One Plus One

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: If you're going to go around flirting with random men, it's only natural that you be punished, right?[bokuto koutarou x reader x akaashi keiji]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	One Plus One

Bokuto stretched his arms out on the wide bed. The wide, _empty_ bed. A subconscious pout formed on his lips when his hands failed to make contact with warm bodies. Groggily he opened his eyes and let out a disappointed moan when he realized neither you nor Akaashi was in bed with him.

He grumbled under his breath as he stretched his sore body and slipped out of the warmth of the blankets. He had had a pretty intense training session with the MSBY Black Jackals and he could still feel the exhaustion in his muscles.

Clad in nothing but the sweatpants he’d managed to half-heartedly drag over his hips before crawling into bed, the volleyball player stumbled to the kitchen where he hoped someone would have a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

“Oh? Keiji, you’re still here?” Bokuto regarded the dark haired man who was flipping through a magazine at the dining table.

“Good morning, Koutarou-san. My meeting isn’t until the afternoon,” Akaashi informed Bokuto without sparing him a glance.

The tired player poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over to where Akaashi was seated. “Oi, what’s with that expression?” he asked, taking in the irritated furrow between the dark haired man’s brows.

Akaashi didn’t say anything, just nudged the magazine towards the ace. Bokuto looked over Akaashi’s shoulder while the younger man subconsciously leaned into the warmth of the volleyball player’s body.

The magazine was open to an article detailing some hot new scandal in the entertainment industry. Bokuto’s eyes narrowed at the blown up paparazzi shot of none other than you, laughing joyfully with some man who was neither Akaashi nor Bokuto.

“What the hell is this?” he grouched, skimming the article that talked about how rising new model **[Name]** was seen the previous night on a date with some popular model whose name Bokuto didn’t care to read. “Haaah? Keiji, did she really go on a date with this guy last night?”

“She did return home late,” Akaashi admitted, sipping his own coffee with the irritated expression still on his face. “But she didn’t say she was out on a date.”

Bokuto tossed the magazine away. “I don’t like this Keiji,” he admitted with a pout.

Akaashi stood and put his mug in the sink, his usual calm persona perfectly intact unlike his partner who was getting riled up by the second. “Me neither, Koutarou-san. But I have an idea.”

The taller male blinked, straightening up at the devious glint in Akaashi’s eyes.

***

“I’m home,” you called, slipping your heels off and padding barefoot into the living room. The house remained silent and you cocked your head in confusion. You knew Akaashi was probably at work but you had expected at least Bokuto to be home today.

With a shrug, you decided you were in desperate need of a warm shower, exhausted after the long and tiring photoshoot you’d had all day. You tossed your dress into the laundry hamper and stepped under the warm jet of the shower. Once you had washed yourself, you wrapped a fluffy bathrobe around your body and fell back onto the extra large bed, its warmth and comfort lulling you into a deep slumber.

When you woke up again, it was to a dimly lit room. The sun had set hours ago and you were still in bed dressed in nothing but the bath robe. Groggily, you tried to sit up but realized you couldn’t move. You looked up in confusion and noticed the glint of metal around your wrists. With a gasp, you tugged harshly against the handcuffs binding you to either ends of the headrest.

You heard a chuckle and looked up, noticing the two figures in the room along with you for the first time.

“Kou? Keiji? What’s going on?” you furrowed your brows in confusion, tugging again at the handcuffs.

“You’re being punished,” Akaashi replied, voice its usual dry, matter-of-fact tone.

“W-What?”

“Going off on a date with some stupid model when you’ve got two extremely attractive guys waiting for you at home?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side.

“ **[Name]** -sanis a greedy girl,” Akaashi agreed.

You flushed, finally realizing what this was about. You had been asked out for coffee by a senior model at your company but it had been purely platonic, just two friends hanging out after work. But the paparazzi had caught you outside the cafe and made it out to be a bigger deal than it really was.

You remembered laughing about it with him just this morning, mocking the ridiculous gossip. But clearly your boyfriends had taken it quite seriously. You felt a shiver run down your spine as you took in the jealous, possessive glint shining in their eyes.

“N-No, it wasn’t like that,” you tried to protest but Bokuto crawled onto the bed till he was hovering over you, his eyes dark with lust.

“Naughty little girls like you need to be taught a lesson,” he grinned, parting your bathrobe and using his hand to caress down your neck and to the valley of your breasts. He cupped one tit and rubbed his thumb over the nipple till it hardened.

You arched your back, trying to push more of your breast into his hand, wanting to feel the warmth of his body against your own. Bokuto slapped the side of your breast and your reflexively recoiled back with a gasp.

“This is how it’s gonna work,” Bokuto held up a finger importantly. “Keiji and I are going to enjoy ourselves and you are going to watch.”

He grabbed the tie of your bathrobe and pulled, causing the material to fall open and reveal your naked body to both men. The silver haired ace crawled off the bed, Akaashi having taken this time to strip down to nothing but a pair of boxers. Bokuto pulled his own T-shirt over his head and kicked off his sweats, grinning proudly down at your nude figure.

Your eyes glazed over as you took in the sight of your incredibly fit boyfriends. You swallowed heavily, wanting nothing more than to trail your fingers over their defined muscles.

“You guys,” you started, ready to argue your way out of the cuffs.

“This is the what you get if you go chasing after random male models,” Bokuto admonished you before you could even get another word out.

Bokuto placed one hand at the back of Akaashi’s neck and drew him into a deep kiss. Akaashi’s hands wrapped around Bokuto’s hips, drawing him closer as their tongues battled for dominance. You had a front row seat to the entire spectacle and could feel your body respond eagerly, wanting to jump in and join the two.

Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi, attacking his jaw and neck with kisses and little nips. Akaashi moaned Bokuto’s name and your instinctively rubbed your thighs together. Bokuto caught the action and gave you a feral grin.

You watched with wide eyes as Akaashi tilted his head to the side giving Bokuto access to more of his pale neck. You could feel the burn of arousal as you watched Bokuto’s hands wander over Akaashi’s abs. Your own hands itched to feel Akaashi’s taut muscles. You wanted to caress him, kiss him, hold him — do something, _anything_! You pulled frustratedly at your bindings.

Bokuto looked up at you through his lashes, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Looks like she wants to join in, Keiji.”

“If that was true, she wouldn’t have been out on a date last night Koutarou-san,” Akaashi replied, voice just a bit breathy.

You made a low whining sound, pouting up at the two males. “I’m sorry! I promise you’re the ones I want! Please Kou,” you pouted up at the ace knowing he was usually weak when it came to your puppy dog eyes.

But he didn’t budge this time. “Damn straight. We’ll make sure to fuck you so thoroughly that you wouldn’t even be able to think of another man touching any of this.” He emphasized his point by reaching over to tweak one of your pert nipples. You squeaked, arching into his touch.

“Keiji, can we play with her yet?” Bokuto asked the other male eagerly.

You perked up, looking up at Akaashi with hopeful eyes. The male smirked down at you, your desperation obvious to him. He hummed tauntingly and you felt your pulse race. “I think we can,” he finally said. “Look how happy she is at the thought of being touched.”

“Just like a good little whore,” Bokuto cooed, mockingly.

Your face flushed as the two continued taunting you. “Please,” you whined, twisting your wrists and thrashing about impatiently.

Finally Bokuto took pity on you and swooped down to capture your lips in a bruising kiss. Meanwhile Akaashi settled between your thighs, tongue licking up your inner thighs, moving closer and closer to where you desperately wanted him but never quite _there_.

“K-Kou,” you whimpered against his eager mouth. Bokuto pulled away, winking when you craned your neck to follow after him, forgetting for a moment that you were chained to the bed.

While Bokuto worked on discarding his last article of clothing, Akaashi distracted you by finally licking a trail up your slit. You shuddered, gasping as his warm mouth latched onto your outer lips, sucking and licking your wetness.

“Oh God, Keiji,” you moaned, head lolling back onto the soft pillows. “That feels s-so good! D-Don’t stop, please.”

Akaashi obliged, delving his tongue deeper into you and causing you to buck against him. You could feel yourself approaching your peak and closed your eyes, ready to see stars explode behind your lids.

But Akaashi took in your blissful experience and knew all too well what would happen if he continued. He pulled away, causing you to snap your eyes open in surprise. He licked his lips and smirked down at you, taking in your disheveled hair, wide eyes and parted lips.

Bokuto crowded your vision, his face excited as he leaned over you, his semi-erect member hanging in front of your face. You craned your neck forward and even stuck your tongue out, trying to reach him but he was just a bit too far. You pouted in frustration, wondering whether he wanted a blow job or not.

You didn’t realize what was happening until you felt Bokuto fiddling above your head with your left handcuff, un-cuffing it from the bed post. You perked up, thinking that you’d finally regain control of your limbs and be able to touch the boys however you wished but Bokuto simply rolled you over. He re-cuffed your hand, this time alongside your other hand so that you were lying on your side in the center of the bed.

“No,” you whined, trying to put up a struggle.

Akaashi shushed you, squeezing your hip in warning. Now fully naked, he settled onto the bed to your right, lying down so that he was facing you and you heard shuffling behind you as Bokuto spooned you from the back.

Akaashi raised one of your legs and hitched it over his hip, using his other hand to guide his erect member to your weeping pussy. You moaned as he dragged the head over your outer lips, coating it in slick. But you stiffened when you felt Bokuto at your back, pressing his own formidable length to the pinched opening of your asshole.

The two shared a look over your shoulder as you swallowed heavily realizing what they intended to do. With one smooth motion, they both entered you at the same time and three heavy groans pierced the air.

Akaashi had slid into you relatively easily but you had clenched so very tight around him as you felt Bokuto’s intrusion. You were full, so _so_ full. You wanted to wrap one arm around each of your boys and draw them closer; you cursed the handcuffs for the hundredth time that night.

Bokuto caressed your hair and pressed a kiss to your clammy neck then reached even further to plant a sloppy kiss on Akaashi’s lips. You watched the two for a moment, highly aroused and then bucked your hips and whined for attention.

Bokuto pulled away and grinned down at you. “Impatient, aren’t you?” he teased.

He pulled out and pushed himself back in, forcing you closer to Akaashi. The two set up a brutal rhythm, pulling out and plunging back in at the exact same time. The intense feeling of being penetrated from both ends caused your mind to haze over in lust.

With two cocks pounding into your already sensitive body, it didn’t take very long before you were cumming. You pressed your forehead against Akaashi’s collarbone, toes curling and body trembling through an orgasm.

The two continued thrusting into you, their pace frenzied and no longer in sync, each chasing his own high. Akaashi came first, finishing inside you with a quiet, strangled grunt. Bokuto followed soon after with a guttural groan, much louder about his own climax.

The three of you lay there, drained and trying to catch your breath. The boys’ arms were wrapped messily around you and over each other, all three of you tangled up in the most intimate of ways.

Akaashi used his hand to tilt your face away from where it was buried against his neck and pressed a kiss to your forehead, his hand curving up to cradle your cheek. Taking in your flushed face, he couldn’t help but think how beautiful you looked.

Your hair stuck to your neck, your arms felt heavy and stiff, and you were a hundred percent sure you’d be extremely sore in both your holes the next morning. But the possessive glint in Akaashi’s eyes as he rubbed a thumb against your cheek and the lazy, loving way Bokuto’s hand caressed your stomach made you let out a sigh of pure bliss.

Akaashi reached up and undid the cuffs, your hands falling limply to the bed. He rubbed the slightly red flesh around your wrists, pressing sweet kisses all over them.

“Keiji,” you called softly and Akaashi looked up at you, a small pleased smile curving his lips. “Kou,” you shifted slightly so that you could look at both of them. “You know I love you two, right? That article in the magazine was —”

“We know,” Bokuto interrupted, peppering your neck and shoulder with soft kisses. “We know you’d never do that to us. But we don’t like seeing you with other men,” he pouted, petulantly. “Keiji was pretty mad, you know?”

“You were just as upset, Koutarou-san,” Akaashi replied immediately but you could see the blush painting his cheeks.

With an adoring grin, you curled one hand around his cheek and drew him into a languid kiss. Bokuto cuddled into you from the back and Akaashi drew the covers over all three of your worn out bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love it if you could leave a comment letting me know your thoughts. And of course, kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> It felt weird writing "Koutarou-san" and "Keiji" lol. I'm so used to "Bokuto-san" and "Akaashi" but I figured they'd have moved on to using first names if they're already in a relationship :P 
> 
> On a side note, this is probably going to be my last story this year. I've been having pretty bad writer's block lately and real life is draining me of any creative energy >.<


End file.
